Flames of the Past
by Angel trz
Summary: The people of Egypt were in fright. Some of them were captured, beaten, and turned into slaves. Which is what happened to Selena and Casey. But what happens when fate takes a turn? And is it for the good ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Slaves to Slavery.

Singing sounded off of the walls of the kitchen as two girls went about their job of washing and drying the dishes after Lunch. The singing came from the girl who was drying, she had light brown hair with natural highlights and her eyes were green with flecks of crimson and amber so they gave the look of a forest on fire. Her face was soft, she didn't look like one to get into a fight and her slim figure came from all the work she did and the lack of food she got.

The second one was humming along to the tune, she had blond hair that hung around her shoulders, her eyes were a blue that could rival that of the great Nile, her features looked soft and calm at first glance but if you looked a little closer you could see that something was troubling her. She was also thing from work and lack of food. Both girls were darkly tanned from spending their lives in the sun and their hair was in good need for a brushing and their faces in need of a wash, but you could not expect much more than this, as they were not royalty, but slaves. The singing seemed to make the job seem much more fun and enjoyable that it would have been if they had have just been standing there doing nothing but the job.

The first girl stoped singing and asked "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Don't you know what day today is?" she replied with another question.

"Um…Monday?" the first girl replied.

"Casey" the second girl said with a sigh, "Today is the day that we get picked by one of the royals to be their personal slave for 3 months…Doesn't that bother you...at all?" she finished.

"Well…. no, not really because I hadn't thought about it very much, so no I'm not worried, you shouldn't be either Selena," the girl now known as Casey said as she put down the plate she was drying, "what makes you think that we would get picked any way, its always one of the 'sexier' looking girls that get picked for this sort of thing, no biggie."

"I guess, but still I've got a bad feeling about this." Selena said and went back to cleaning.

Yami sat around in the throne room as his father and his high priests and priestesses. They were discussing a growing problem, the thief Bakura, he had not yet been caught, and he just kept slipping through their fingers, like water.

The High priestess Isis feared that something bad would happen to the pharaoh and his son, Yami and it might end in the worst possible way. The meeting went on and Yami was bored out of his mind, sure he'd have to do this job soon, but right now it was boring him, it soon finished and high priestess Isis and some of the other priests along with Yami's father left and Yami and Seth began talking about the happenings of later that day, the choosing of their personal slave.

The time of the choosing came and the guards in charge of the slaves hurried them towards the main room of the palace, one of the guards with light brown hair and green eyes winked at Casey and Selena as they rushed passed him, Casey smiled back at her older brother as she rushed passed.

"SLAVES," a strong voice rang through out the hall, "You are to all stand still in your line until one of you have been assigned to each of us." The cold-eyed high priest Seth commanded.

First up at choosing was of course the prince, Yami. He walked along the line of girls inspecting each thoroughly. They all just looked like common slaves none of them seemed special in anyway at all, until he got to one girl, there was a strange energy force coming from her. But she was a mere slave it couldn't be possible, he decided to look more into it and what better way than making her his slave,

"You come with me" he said strongly

"What?" she said confused looking around to see if she had made a mistake and he wasn't talking to her but someone else, nop no mistake.

"Did you not hear me?" he said getting annoyed that she had spoken back to him.

"I'm sorry I thought you were talking to some one else and…" she trailed of at the annoyed look on his face, "Ok im coming" she said soon following him out of the room but just before she left she stoped turned around to face her friend and shrugged then once again following the future Pharaoh out of the room.

"So slave what is your name?" Yami asked with a smirk, the girl shivered she hated being called slave,

"Its Casey." She said through clenched teeth, "and don't expect me to call you master or anything degrading like that…your highness." Casey made a quick save there.

"You're a slave, what's more degrading with that?" he asked continuing his way down the hall Casey following behind him fuming 'ass' she muttered under her breath so he could not hear, but she had to admit that he did have a point.

It was now the newest High priest to choose his slave, he walked up and down the line of girls and couldn't find one to his liking until he noticed one girl, she seemed to have a different aurora to the others, a stronger force, one that said shed be harder to scare and harder to break, perfect he had always loved a challenge, "You slave what is your name?" he demanded rather than asked the girl.

"Its Selena." She said with out an ounce of fear, nervousness or worry on her face, in fact she looked bored; well Seth would give her something to do.

"Ok, Selena you're coming with me." He said and grabbed her wrist and pulled her from the room, dragging her behind him as he walked towards his room, where there was plenty of cleaning to keep her un-bored.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Of voices and awakenings.

Casey made her way back to the servants' quarters; it was well past the curfew that the pharaoh had been oh to kind to set for the servants and slaves, but she didn't care, the prince had kept her in until she had his floors so clean he could see himself in them.

"Stuck-up, self-centred git, the day he becomes pharaoh is the day Egypt will fall…well that won't be for a while thank Ra." she mumbled to her self trying to get the feeling back in her hands. It had taken her hours to clean that floor, and she wasn't a big fan of cleaning them either, people spilt stuff on them and walked dirt and mud on them and she didn't want to think of what some of those stains were.

Selena was also making her way to the servant's quarters walking the opposite way to Casey. She was lost in thought, I mean she and Casey were never picked to be the personal slaves for the high priests, the prince or the pharaoh, so what was different about today?

Both girls didn't see the other one coming and walked head first into each other.

"OW!" they both said at once as they bumped heads, and once they saw who they had walked into they both hugged.

"Hey how was your da-." Selena was cut short as she heard for foot steps approaching, they were both already late and if they were found they were sure to be in big trouble. "Quick in here" she said and pulled Casey and her into the closest room to where they were standing and just in time to had they stayed in the corridor they would have been found.

The footsteps got closer and soon they could hear the voices of whoever was walking by.  
"So did you get the Pharaoh to agree to help us?" the first voice was saying.

"Yeah, he said he'd have all his guards and servants checked out." The second replied, his voice was deeper than the others.

"And what about his slaves?" the first voice asked at this the second one started laughing.

"His slaves! You have go to be kidding, why would a slave have the Blue eyes White Dragon or the Dark Magician girl as a ka?" the deeper voice said still laughing, Casey growled at that comment, why did people think slaves lower than them, stupid stereotype. Once the voices had dies down so that they couldn't hear them any more, Casey and Selena made a dash for their original destination for some well deserved rest.

Early the next morning they were woken early to take breakfast to the Prince and the High priest. Both girls were curious as to who the voices they heard last night belonged to. It was still on Selena's mind as she made her way to the High priests quarters and ended up taking a wrong turn which caused her to be 15 minutes late, which is not a good thing to be with the high priest, as she walked through the door, his cold harsh voice sounded, "your late."

" I know, I took a wrong turn, sorry." She said placing down the tray with his food on it down. "Heres your food, now eat up so you can be a big strong boy." She said in a mocking baby voice, very surprising to the priest that a mere slave would have the guts to talk to him like that, seeing that she had caught him off guard Selena let out a smirk then said, "I'll just be getting to work then, what would you like me to do today?"

Seth looked at her then said, "You can do the washing, for starters." He said as he started to eat his breakfast.

Casey Hurried towards Yami's room, she prayed to the gods that she wasn't late, as she reached the large golden double doors to his room; she walked in backwards as her hands were full with the tray with his breakfast. "Here you are Prince Yami, Your breakfast is served." She said with a smile placing the tray down on a table and walking over to the curtains and pulling them open to let the sunlight shine in. It was then that she realised that he was still asleep.

'Lazy bum…I really should wake him up shouldn't i?' she thought. Then she got an idea. She picked up the bucket of cold water used to clean the floors and chucked it on the prince.

"AH!" the prince shouted as he sat up dripping wet, his hair sticking to his face. The first thing he saw was his slave laughing. "YOU!"

"Uh oh…I guess I didn't think this through very well did I? He he." Casey said realising maybe it wasn't such a good idea to wake him. "Well I think I might just go and…um…do some washing, morning enjoy your breakfast, BYE." Casey said running from the room just praying that she wouldn't get into much trouble, she felt so stupid for doing that, but it was just so tempting.

* * *

Angeltrz: Yeah sorry this one was so short, the next one will be longer. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Of surprised and shocks.

When Casey returned to the prince's room she was greeted with a quick shouting at by the prince and a million hard chores with orders that where near impossible to meet. She made a note to her self never to wake the prince like that again.

In the afternoon the young prince had a visitor, his cousin and newly appointed high priest, Seth. They began to talk as if she wasn't there about many things, Casey couldn't care less about what they were talking about she had better things on her mind than what a prince and a high priest were talking about. Like who would want her ka so badly.

"It's a pointless waste of time, all it is, is dancing around with many women who couldn't careless what kind of person you were and only want you for the amount of gold or power you have." Said Yami in a bored tone, "Besides its not like I have any one to go with." That sentence captured Casey's attention, ha the prince couldn't get a date, which made her laugh, and she let out a small giggle as she went about her work. Neither of the men noticed her and continued speaking as if she wasn't their.

"I know what you mean and it's not even that interesting, but we are expected to be there…WITH accompaniments… when is it again?" the cerulean eyed priest asked.

"Its tonight, Seth." Yami said wishing he didn't have to go.

"You're not serious! Well it looks like we will have to go alone unless you know of any last minute women wishing to go?" Seth asked with a sigh, maybe he could get out of it saying he was sick, but his father never would let him get away with it. at this Casey couldn't keep her laughing quiet enough and laughed out loud, stopping cleaning the floors, which in her opinion were clean enough, so she could get the laughing out of her system.

A reminder that she was there gave Yami an idea.

"Actually Seth, I know of two girls that we could ORDER to go with us to the deadly boring occasion." Yami said with a smirk looking at the laughing girl on the floor, Seth followed his eye line and caught onto what he was talking about.

"oh oh oh no, no way can you make me take my disrespectful slave, one, we'd never get away with it, someone's bound to know their slaves, and two I just plain don't want to." Seth said thinking how embarrassing it would be to walk in with his pitiful slave with too much attitude, it almost made him shudder.

"Do you have a better idea; I know my father would be very disappointed if I didn't walk in with an accompanist, and your father?" Yami said, after all it was his last hope, his father would kill him if he knew he wasn't looking for a wife, he just had to make his father believe he was looking and there would be no need for him to be disappointed.

"No, and father would be disappointed as well, but I swear if we get caught out with some-one guessing they are slaves, I'm blaming it all on you." Seth said in defeat and left to go give his slave one more order…probably the only one he didn't want to give.

"Then pray that they don't." Yami yelled after his cousins retreating form and turned on the now once again cleaning girl, she seemed kinda shocked when he told her to stop and to stand up, make that shocked and confused as he surveyed her. He seemed to make a silent decision walked out of the room and then soon came back with a white two-piece dress with gold trimming and a gold sash, gold bangles and a clip made from silver with diamonds encrusted in it in the shape of a butterfly and beige sandals with ribbons that would wrap around the leg. He then handed them to Casey, who stood there shocked beyond belief; she had no idea why he was giving these beautiful things to her.

"Well go get washed up and changed the bathing room is through there." Yami said pointing towards a door.

"Uh… one question, why are you giving these things to me and wanting me to put them on….are you setting me up?" Casey asked with suspicion.

"Well you see there is this party my father is hosting and, being the prince I am expected to be there with someone, unfortunately I don't have some one to go with and its tonight so it's too late to get some one, so I'm going to try and sell you of for some one of importance." Yami answered.

Casey gave him a look and then said,"In other words I'm your last resort." Casey said and with a sigh of annoyance she turned around to get washed up and changed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On his way back to his room Seth passed a servant and asked, rudely too, to have a formal dress and matching jewellery to be sent to his room, the servant didn't ask questions and just hurried to get what he asked for.

He arrived at his room to find Selena sitting cross legged in the middle of the floor twirling a piece of hair around her finger, when he entered she looked up and said, "All done, can I go now?" not caring how pissed off he might or might not be.

"No you can not I have one more job for you," as he said this the servant arrived with what he asked for, a beige of the shoulder dress with a slit up the left side of the dress till the knee, a golden arm band and a necklace with a small drop jem of a ruby. He shoved them at Selena and shooed the Servant away and said, "Put them on you have to come with me to the party the pharaoh is holding tonight." And with that turned and leaved again, not giving her a chance to reply.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Selena said turning deciding he'd probably want her to wash up as well as change into the clothes. She walked into the bathroom set the clothes and jewellery next to the bath, which was surprisingly already filled up, she undressed and got in and began her last job for the day, a party how fun…not.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey had finished washing up, wringing her hair of extra water, it felt good to be clean again, as a slave she hardly ever got to bath and when she did it was never long enough to become properly clean, she worried that the dirt marks would become permanent but they faded with the warm water and soap, she let her hair dry and began to put on the dress, she put on the top of the dress was a v-neck dress that went over her shoulders to a open back, surprisingly it fit perfectly as if it were made for her to wear, the gold trimming shining in the light, The skirt reached to just past her knees and there was a split up to just near where the sash would be tied around her waist, she tied the sash around her small waist, finishing off the dress.

She put on the sandals and then focused on tying them up properly, as she had never worn anything like this, once she had finally put on both sandals she put on the bangles and let them jingle on her wrist. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and gasped, she had never seen her self look this good, her hair was no longer dirty and un-brushed but clean and neatly dried in nice ringlets, her skin no longer covered in dust and mud and actually looked a much lighter tan than she thought she had, her hands were smooth and clean, no dirt under her nails, no blackness from dust and dirt on her skin, and a slight sent of rose from the bath. She wished she could always look this good, but new that after she had finished this task for the prince he would give her the old jobs of cleaning again, it was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

She picked up the clip and wondered how she would have it in her hair. She soon decided on having half of her hair up in the clip and the rest down, the ringlets still in place. She decided to leave her old clothes where they were, she knew she would have to come back for them at the end of the night. She walked out of the room, a smile on her face; she was so happy that the dirt marks were no longer present on her skin.

As she walked in Yami looked up, what he saw shocked him, his slave who looked like nothing as a slave, now looked so right in a dress made for royalty. How was that possible when she was nothing but a slave, but if some one were to see her now and he told them that they would thing he was crazy. She looked wonderful, absolutely beautiful, Yami remained speechless.

Casey spun around so he could see how it all looked. "So do I look good enough to play your accompanist?" she asked.

"Yeah, you look like you've live that way for your whole life, no one will think you're a slave." Yami said finally, still in awe as to how great she looked.

"And that's a good thing right." Casey said, obviously in a good mood.

"It's a great thing." Yami replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Selena had finished getting all the dirt out from under her finger nails, her hair washed and smelling of Lavender, the dirt stains no longer darkened her skin and she picked up the dress having a better look at it. it was a off the shoulder dress of a beige colour it had light pink and purple trimming along the outside of the dress, the split went up the left leg and the material seemed to sparkle in the light. She put it on and the dress hugged her body in all the right places, it seemed made for her. She slid the golden arm band up her right arm and it sat there in place, complimenting the dress even more. The necklace sat prettily around her neck the ruby drop shining brightly.

Selena's hair had dried practically straight and hung around her shoulders, shining in the sun, the blondness of it giving it a golden look. She looked at her self in the mirror and almost fainted from shock; she looked like a totally different person, and felt like one to, just goes to show what a good bath can do for you. She felt peaceful and good about herself and no longer wished she was dead, her eyes shined with happiness, something they hadn't done in a while, if only Casey could see her, 'shed probably be hugging me to death' Selena thought with a smile. Soon she heard the priest come back in grumbling about something, she walked out of the bath room to make sure he was ok with the look, if it was good enough for him.

Seth didn't even recognise her, if it hadn't have been for the fact he knew what dress he gave Selena, he would have thought someone had snuck into his room. She looked so different, who would have thought a good bath could do that to a person, it was shocking and he was left speechless.

"Is this up to your standards?" she asked twirling still on a happy high.

Seth regained his composure, and cleared his thought and said "it will do." And with that turned to leave again, he stoped at the door and turned back and said, "Are you coming or what?"

"Oh we're going now, yes I'm coming." Selena said and followed him through the halls to where the party was being held.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So when do we have to go?" Casey asked wondering why they had to wait, shed never been to one of these so how would she know what happens?

"My father will come and get us; we have to wait for all the guests to arrive." And just as he answered, Yami's father, the pharaoh knocked on the door asking if it was ok to enter. Yami replied with a 'yes father' and for the first time, Casey met the pharaoh she bowed, just as she had been taught if she were to meet the pharaoh.

"Well who would you be?" the pharaoh asked, his voice was calm and friendly, yet strong, it was a voice that didn't surprise her no guard failed to obey.

"Father this is Casey," Yami said, pausing for a moment before deciding she could pass for someone from the south kingdom, they weren't as darkly skinned. "She's from the South Kingdom."

lucky the pharaoh didn't know his slaves very well. The pharaoh took her hand and kissed it.

"You've been keeping her a secret from me, my son. Not willing to share are we? I don't blame you." The pharaoh said smiling at his son, Casey blushed at the comment and smiled, she was not used to this sort of treatment, and she had to say she loved it.

"You know me to well father, should we be going?" Yami asked, hoping that Casey wouldn't do or say anything to make people of who he said she was, she may look like a person of importance but her personality or maybe the way she moved might lead people to believe other wise.

"Yes let's go, I believe you will have many people to talk to and many questions to answer when we arrive, Dear Casey." The Pharaoh said with a smile and led them out the door. Yami offered Casey his arm and motioned for her to take it; they stayed a couple feet behind his father.

"You didn't say I would have to talk to people there." Casey hissed under her breath at Yami.

Yami sighed, "Well it is to be expected, cant you just make stuff up on the spot, believable stuff, you have to make it that you did grow up in a high level of society, but ill stay with you, to help out in-case you might blow it…And walk a little more gracefully." Yami answered under his breath and Casey made her actions a little more 'graceful' as she had been asked…commanded.

They soon reached the entrance to the hall where the party was being held, an announcer prepared to announce them as they entered.

The doormen opened the doors, the announcer said "Announcing the Pharaoh, his son the Prince Yami and Casey of the south kingdom."


End file.
